Porque se enmpenan en destruirme?
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: PG13 por suicidio. Ya saben, mis fics no son enfocados realmente en un personaje, solo en mis sentimientos. Es Hikari


Disclaimer: Me duele el cuello, he tenido un mal dia, asi que no se me pega la gana de decir que Digimon no me pertenece  
  
Porque se empenan en Destruirme?  
  
Hikari llego a su casa. estaba muy triste. Nadie lo habia notado. DE todos modos no les importaba realmente. Entro en su cuerto y empezo a escribir en su diario.  
  
  
Kaori:  
  
Hoy fue uno de los peores dias de mi vida. Uno de esos en los que ya no se si vale la pena seguir aqui.  
  
Todo empezo en la clase de educacion fisica:  
llegamos como siempre a los vestuarios, nos empezamos a cambiar y todo. Mi amiga Isa no se quiso poner en el mismo banco que yo, pero la verdad eso no me importo. Cuando avabe de cambiarme Hana se me acerco y me dijo que a veces cuando yo le hablaba ella dejaba de prestarme atencion, a mi la verdad no me importo, a veces yo misma me aburro escuchandome.  
  
Pasamos al gimnasio e hicimos un ejercicio. Mi amiga Isa la verdad era bastante torpe. primero se equivoco con el cronometro y tuvieron que repetirlo unas ninas y luego cuando era su turno, uta, no tiene nada de gracia ni coordinacion. DEspues fue mi turno, creo que hice como unos 51 segundos en el circuito, pero no se muy bien. Un rato despues la maestra llamo a las chicas que creian que podrian hacerlo mejor, hubieron tiempos de 33 y 34 segundo. Yo le pregunte a Isa si no se acordaba de de mi tiempo, y me dijo que no se acordaba, yo le dije qoe ok, que no importaba y luego ella me dijo "la verdad no me acuerdo, pero si se que fuiste de las ultimas, ultimas, ultimas peores" y yo le conteste "ok, ok, ya entendi, no tienes que destruir mi autoestima" y luego la muy descarada contesto "yo solo te decia"  
  
Cuando ibamos de regreso a los vestuarios me pregunte que que demonios hacia yo bien; no soy buena para los deportes, mis dibujos son mediocres y mis historias realmente no tienen exito.  
  
Realmente no se que hago aqui, no dibujo bien, no escribo bien y mis amigas me odian. Lo unico que tenia era mi novio, pero murio en un accidente. No se porque sigo aqui, ni que hago.  
  
Adios Kaori, espero estar bien manana.  
  
  
Hikari lloro al escriobir el ultimo parrafo. Se sentia muy triste.  
  
Al dia siguiente seguia deprimida.  
  
  
Kaori:  
  
Ha sido divertido tenerte como diario, sabes?  
Pero creo que ya no vale la pena seguir. Estoy muy triste, y no puedo salir de esta depresion, no se que mas hacer. Se que Taichi se va a sentir decepcionado de mi, pero, ya no puedo mas.  
  
Adios Kaori, mi diario, aunque nunca estuviste viva siempre me escuchaste sin poder voltearme la cara. Adios para siempre.  
  
Hikari  
  
  
Hikari lloro un poco. Tomo su pluma favorita y un pedazo de papel.  
  
  
Esta es una despedida. Es mucho lo que siento, no hay forma de expresarlo en papel ni en pintura, siento mucho que tenga que hacer esto.  
  
Recuerden que siempre los quise, mi familia y mis amigos, mis verdaderos amigos. Siento mucho dejarlos, pero, ya no puedo seguir, no se culpen, el que hubieran pasado mas tiempo con migo solo habria hecho que comenzara a odiarlos. Por favor, no me extranen se que sere feliz en otro lado. Adios.  
  
Hikari  
  
  
Rios salian de sus ojos. Ella nunca habia estado asi de triste y segura de algo.  
  
"Soy solo una sombra, algo que nunca llegara a ser..."  
  
cabellos fragiles cubrian sus ojos como caoba. Lagrimas cristalinas corrian por sus mejillas blancas como nieve"  
  
"Mi regalo es la muerte. SOy como una pequena, no puedo esperar a recibirlo, ya me canse de esperar..."  
  
Hikari tomo un pequeno frasco. Lo bebio todo. Se recosto en la cama, y espero su futuro.  
  
"Muerta en vida. Muerta en espirito. Rondo la casa como un fantasme. No descanso. No sonrio. Mirada perdida. Sonrisa en vacio. Ya no brinco, no canto, no bailo. Muerta en vida, y en espiritu"  
  
Fueron sus ultimas palabras. Cerro los ojos y se dejo ir.  
  
FIN  
  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Asi me siento, mis historias y dibujos son mediocres. Si, ya se que a todos les choca la autocompacion, pero esque, yo escribo lo que siento, la dificultad de ser un adolescente en un pais lejano. No se, tal vez alguien se identifique con mis fics, espero que no sea asi, porque si vieran el verdadero significado, valla, seria deprimente, la mayoria de mis fics son lo que siento, pero lo exagero un poco. Yo no soy buena escribiendo alegria, porque por lo general aquella que siento es muy pasajera, o sea, soy feliz, me gusta vivir, amos la vida y a todos(menos a los que me menosprecian) es solo que tengo miedo, por eso mi felicidad es pasajera, porque el miedo me invade de nuevo...hey! acabo de escribir un poema!!!  
  
REVIEW  
  
e-mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
